Intertwined Fate
by Lady Mica
Summary: Sometimes we let our past behind forgetting it is a part of us. We forget that we are shaped by our experiences and that no matter how hard we try the past always surface in our future. Just like Ladybug will always be a part of Marinette, even if she doesn't own the miraculous anymore.
1. Ch.1 The Past resurface

Marinette could say she was living a perfect happy life, having all anyone could wish for. A very successful career as a designer working mostly on formal ware design, such as haute couture. She had managed to create her own clothing line with her own exclusive brand, having several stores not only in France but all around the world.

She travelled a lot. Often, Alya would be by her side being her personal manager and a freelancer journalist.

Marinette was even married, not having children yet. Her love life was great, but that was it. Great. If she had to be honest, it wasn't as fulfilling as she had imagined it to be.

"Good morning my love." The red haired man said kissing her softly. "You're already back from New York? Weren't you supposed to be back tonight?"

"We finished the meetings earlier then expected so I decided to catch the first flight here." She smiled.

They sat silently eating their breakfast enjoying the sound of the tv playing on the background, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it was the proof even though they were married their relationship wasn't as it should be. After 3 years of being married, Marinette got used to the quiet company of her husband, she always acossiated it with his quiet nature and busy life. Nathaniel was a well known comic artist, chosing to spend most of his days on his studio at home. He had managed to create a best selling comic and wanted to use the opportunity to grow as an artist. Not that she would complain, she was quiet as well and her schedule begged for a day off. Marinette had a lot of work on her hands.

"It's been 10 years since Paris has last seen our heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Today marks the day of their last fight against-" Marinette looked up at the news report, it had been a while since she last heard the name of her alter ego.

"Ladybug, huh?" Nathaniel commented looking at the screen as well. "It's already been 10 Years, time sure flew by."

"It seems like it was just yesterday, doesnt it? Ladybug and Chat Noir jumping on the roof, protecting Paris agaisnt the akumatised victims." Her voice was quieter then usual. She was well aware of the time that had past. She dreamed of her ladybug days every night, of Tikki, she missed seeing Alya as Rena Rouge even though Alya didnt knew her identity but beside that, she missed Chat. He that was always there for her. She had looked for him just after Hawkmoth dissapeared. She never got to know what happened to him, he simply dissapeared one day and with him, Chat Noir. Rena Rouge and Queen Bee had helped her look for him. At first, they thought he had got Chat Miraculous, but they fast discarded that option. Something else must have happened . And they realised it. The day Hawkmoth dissapeared so did Chat and soon their miraculous.

Marinette realised later on Hawkmoth might have been defeated because even master Fu was no where to be found. It was like Paris' super heroes had never existed.

"Mari?" The man by her side called making her come back to reality. "Everything okey? You seem a little lost in your thoughts."

"I'm fine. I was just remembering our schoold days." And Tikki. And eveything she never told him about related to her past. Thats what she wanted to say but even though she trusted him she didn't wanted or had the courage to reveal him her double life.

"Talking about our school days, you received this letter. I think its an offer." He handed the letter catching her attention.

As she held the letter, Marinette wide open her eyes as she sees the company name _Agreste_.

"Adrien came here personally to give it to you but you weren't here. He heard about your success and I think he wants to model your brand. Apparently the Agreste company has had their eyes on you for a while." He kissed her forehead leaving to his studio. "I have a deadline tomorrow."

"Good luck." She said as he walked away.

After Nathaniel closed the door Marinette found herself spacing out. Adrien wanted to work with her. He was gone from her life a long time ago. He went missing for some time after middle school, deciding to dedicate his time to his father company afterwards. He didn't show up at her wedding or Nino's. But now, her former crush decided to get back in her life like Ladybug and Chat Noir just did by appearing in the news report.

The past seem to want it's place back in her future, she was just not aware how much that past would resurf in it.


	2. Ch2 Chat's Email

Marinette found herself waiting outside Adrien's office. She always dreamed of the day she would sit there nervously waiting for a chance to present her portefolio to the one and only, Gabriel Agreste. The one that inspired her to be who she was, her idol at heart.

Though things didn't exactly turned out as she was expecting, the truth was she had the chance without even trying for it. Of course she had done a lot of work in recent years but she didn't even had to go to the company and pray to get chosen. The opportunity came to her, even if not given by Gabriel but by his son, Adrien.

Not long after, the door open revealing a tall handsome man. He was still has breath taking as on his teenage years. Beautiful face, well built body and always fashionable. _What are you thinking of Marinette?! You are a married woman now!_

"Marinette" He smiled has he shook her hand awkwardly. They hadnt seen each other in years and it was noticeable that neither knew how to act, if as friends or nothing more then acquaintances.

"Adrien, it's good to see you." She smilled.

He gestured for her to enter his office. It had a modern sofisticated look to it, with white furniture, gray walls and a hint of green added by a few plants. On the walls, some modern art was displayed but even though all was beautifully placed, something was off. To Marinette the space looked hollow, lacking something. Nothing on that place made her identify Adrien. He might had changed but nothing there made her think of her former classmate.

"It's a beautiful office."

"Thank you. I tried to keep it just like my father always had." She had guessed that.

"Your father had good taste. No wonder he got so far with his company." He nodded deciding not to answer her remark. He didnt seem to enjoy the topic so the dark haired girl decided to stay quiet.

"So I would guess you read my letter." He started. "I always enjoyed your fashion choice and you even picked my father's interest when your hat design was chosen back in middle school."

Marinette blinked in surprise as he mentioned it. That was at least 12 years ago, she was flattered that he remembered it.

"My father had planned to commission you, had he not... passed away." He continued his tone changing.

"Adrien, Im really sorry about that."

"There is no need to be sorry. It's the past." He cleared his throat. " I was lost not knowing what to do on the behalf of the company but I slowly found my way and as I saw your interview the other day I knew I had to contact you.

She smilled.

"I was one of your father's biggest fans."

Time flew by as they talked about buisness but also slightly touch upon their lives changes. Marinette was more then happy to work for a sponsor like Agreste. That would only help her career and part of her felt like she owned Gabriel her own success.

Marinette's phone rang bringing them both back to reality. She had been there for over two hours and Alya was waiting for her. "Sorry, I really have to go."

"Sure. I'm glad I was able to see you." He escorted her to the door.

Once outside, the girl answered the call.

"I'm really sorry Alya, I was just able to answer you now." She apolegized.

"You sure took your sweet time, girl." She rolled her eyes even if Marinetter couldn't see it. "Anyway, big news I was just e-mailed for something big!"

"Oh really? And what must that be?" She chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm.

Alya smirked and cleared her throat.

"I still have no evidence if it's truth but-" she paused dramatically. "Chat Noir sent me a message, as owner of the Ladyblog, to help him find Ladybug."

Marinette almost let her phone fall as the blood left her cheeks. "What?"


	3. Ch3 Doubts

"Chat Noir is looking for me... Why now...? After all this time..." Marinette sighed heavily as she leaned back on the car sit. She had just stopped in front of Alya's house still a bit shaken by the sudden news. "Chat didn't knew Alya was Rena Rouge and the Ladyblog wasn't updated since the Miraculous were retrieved and the hereos disappeared."

She stayed in a car for a few minutes trying to process what was happening. She wanted to see him, desperately, but she had no longer the ability to transform into ladybug which meant if they met, they would as civilians. Chat Noir would know Ladybug was Marinette. _What if it's not him? How can I confirm it's Chat?_ Certainly not by his puns she thought. She couldn't risk the press knowing about her identity. _What if this is what Hawkmoth wants? A reveal? A hint of the previous Miraculous holders?_ She didn't had her Miraculous anymore but who knows what a villain can do for revenge. _I can't risk it._ "Are you planning on staying down there all day!" Alya yelled from the second floor window where she had set her office.

"I'm coming!" She replied back.

After serving Marinette a warm expresso latte, both sat in front of the computer ready to anylise the document once more.

"It's fishy! Why would he contact me of all people and after so long? The ladyblog isn't even available anymore. For someone to remember it and to remember that I owned it, this person must really be interested in Ladybug. And I can't understand how they got my email."

"You are a famous journalist, getting your email isn't one of the hardest things to do but as for the rest I don't get it either." She looked at the screen. "Plus you never revealed or gave any hints that you even knew her identity so why would they ask if you do not know it either?"

"Well about that..." She hesitated. "I always looked for her and I never posted anything indeed, but... I would be lying if I said I had no idea who Ladybug was. In fact... I'm pretty much sure I know her." Alya looked at Marinette in the eyes. "I'm very certain."

Marinette felt unable to look away. She was well aware who Alya meant. Alya was a fabulous journalist fit for a criminal investigator. There was no truth she couldn't reveal hands down why she was the best at what she did. She was an extraordinary journalist.

The dark haired girl finally looked down with a defeated smile. There was no need for words she was horrible at lying why would she even try to deny it. Her look and posture had given all the proof Alya needed to confirm her suspicions. Still, now that her best friend knew, there wasn't much she could do to protect her secret anymore.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of the keyboard as the brunette typed a reply.

"Alya, please, you can't tell him! What if it's not Chat Noir?!" she panicked.

The brunette blinked at her reaction and burst out laughing. "You really think I would give away your identity like that?" Alya turned the screen to her as she finished the reply.

 _I would be enchanted and honoured to help the REAL Chat Noir find his Lady, but how would I know that it's you? Chat Noir hasn't showed up in over a decade so I would assume you couldn't just prove it to me right now._ After both agreed with the message, Alya sent it. They tried to avoid mentioning the miraculous or anything that could give away information that was of the exclusive knowledge of Paris' hereos.

"Mari?" The girl with blue eyes called interrupting their thoughts. "I know this must be all confusing to think about but... what if he is Chat? If he is looking for you, you're aware he may still have a crush on you?"

She nodded quietly looking away. "I'm married though."

"To the wrong man." She completed. Her stare seemed to reach Marinette's soul. "You gave Adrien up but I know you had feelings for Chat as well."

"I love Nathaniel." She wasn't lying but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"You learned to love Nathaniel after Adrien and Chat disappeared. You could never forget Chat Noir. You married Nathaniel because you couldn't bare the pain of losing him."

She didn't said a word because Alya had some reason. She always questioned how her relationship with Nathaniel bloomed because deep down she couldn't forget the blonde that had been by her side countless times, the one she failed to acknowledge while she had the opportunity to.

She indeed had feelings for Chat in the past. _But it was in the past._ She tried to convince herself.


	4. Important Notice

I know you all won't like this but I am probably not uploading until the end of October. I'm working a full time job and taking on commissions (I'm an aspiring artist) and this month on top of that is the month of inktober. A special month for social media artists and artists that love challenges. So I'm taking a little break. Though I plan on continuing "Intertwined Fate" and "Crush on the Devil" Thank you all so much for the support on Crush on the Devil it took me by surprise and Im forever grateful for the amazing feed back. I promise to di my best once Im back worry not.


End file.
